Heart
by dreamlily
Summary: "She was left alone, like a discarded kitten abandoned in a box on the edge of a sidewalk. And he would probably never care for her, offer that warm gentle smile that got her through daily life ever again." R&R, no flames please! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOON! :D


_Author's note:_

_Happy Birthday Moon, this story is dedicated to you, one of my first Fanfic friends ever! I hope I was able to keep true to your characters, numbers have been inserted next to certain sections for those interested in further reading or clarification on events. Explanations will be placed on the bottom of the page._

_Now on to the story! I don't own anything from Beyblade nor Moon's OC Angelique._

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
_

_-Sarah Dessen_

* * *

_..._

Rain pitter pattered against HD academy's dull colored windows, slightly distorting the image of a girl watching from the inside.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, warm tears sliding down her beige cheeks as one word escaped from her lips, "Why?"

Why did fate have to rear it's ugly head and once again destroy one of the few commodities she still grasped on to, love?

Did she not deserve any better? Was it her fault? Either way, there was no difference.

She was left alone, like a discarded kitten abandoned in a box on the edge of a sidewalk.

And he would probably never care for her, offer that warm gentle smile that got her through daily life ever again.

* * *

~ Earlier that Day ~

* * *

...

Ask her what was wrong and she would never have been able to tell you.

Angel stared blankly at an appalled Jack, who was snickering at her in mock horror, or perhaps he was sincere, none could ever tell with that loon.

"Laughing to yourself? Let me guess, you finally took a look in the mirror and realized you were wearing lipstick?" She smiled smugly, one eyebrow raised.

Angel was always ready with a witty comeback, although she couldn't help but feel a bit tentative. Her affinity towards her team mates on Star Breaker was practically non-existent.

She had but one exception, and he certainly wasn't the half masked clown sitting on a plush white couch in one of HD's lounging rooms.

"A mirror what irony! Unlike you I spent the time perfecting my features this morning. Your hair is like an "alluring" tangled fur ball, I'm feeling unstimulated just staring at it!" Jack mocked, perching one gloved hand underneath his chin with a smirk.

Angel bit her tongue and replied smoothly, "Yes, I'm aware my attributes are stunning." She often times ignored sarcasm, taking it to be true just to irritate said and such individual.

Jack yawned and took to examining his darkly painted nails, having lost interest in her. His inspiration seemed to come and go, and varied to the most random absurdities about people.

Angel rolled her eyes and exited the room, pulling the door shut with a loud slam. She stood there for a few moments, hand wrapped around the silver knob, as she collected her composure.

It wasn't that Angel got irritated easily, she simply disliked those who dared to make fun of her. Blowing up a bit was customary, but isn't that human nature after all?

Taking in a sharp intake of breath, she approached a small plated mirror hanging on the wall, golden etches up the side.

There were certain sections of the academy that held more "homey" decor, particularly closer to the resident's bedrooms.

With that exception though, beyond the next few hallways she was about to traverse though, were all steel grey walls and metallic sliding doors.

If compared to anything, the place mimicked a futuristic prison, everyone acting either insane or in uniformed conformity.

Being an actual representative for the American team, she had the luxury of wearing clothing to her liking, a simple black tang top with grey skinny jeans** (1)**.

But despite the liberty of choice, and a pair of her favorite converse upon her feet, she felt anything less than comfortable.

Even without a child's normal experiences of a warm home atmosphere, she knew that this place was oppressive **(2)**. It fed off of misery, eating every embodiment's passion and heart away until there was no soul left.

The toll it was taking on herself was written across her face, evident by light bangs that rimmed the underneath of her hazel eyes.

Angel took to tending for her tangled "monstrosity", brushing strands of her golden colored hair from her face.

Just one piece was acting a bit difficult, causing her to stick out her tongue a little as she smoothed it back into place.

It was then she noticed a rather stout figure in the bottom corner's reflection of the mirror.

"Damian." Angel spoke wryly, turning to face him. She cared little for why he was there, she could guess quite easily that he was probably heading to go entertain himself with his sadistic partner in crime.

However, he could prove to be useful if he knew the answer to the question she had been pondering all morning.

"First I run into Jack, then you, I assume Zeo's trailing close behind?" Angel was hoping that prediction to be true, being that he was the only person she had any feeling's towards around this sullen wasteland.

"Who cares?" Damian laughed, staring at her dumb-founded. He found no interest in anyone as weak and pathetic as him.

Angel folded her arms, an unamused look across her face. Her expression spoke of zero patience for games.

Damian smirked, grey eyes narrowing as he gestured with one hand. "If you most know, he's finally making himself useful."

Angel blinked in confusion as she felt her knees slowly start to buckle. "What do you mean?" She managed to choke out, losing her usual strong demeanor. Judging by the ever-growing pit in her stomach, her body was already preparing for the worst of news.

Damian didn't seem to acknowledge her emotions to the slightest as he continued. "You ought to know, you've had one yourself. An arrangement."

And that's when her body went numb, world around her becoming dim with shock. Even when Damian callously disregarded her and left, the sudden news kept her shackled in place.

Her mind swarmed with dark memories, remembering when she had first showed up at the academy, looking like a drowned rat. Yes she had accepted an arrangement, but only to comply with Dr. Ziggurat's demands.

Afterwards, she remembered acting unnaturally bitter, feeling as if she was outside of her body looking in, unable to control any of her emotions.

Granted, the effect had relatively worn off of her now, or perhaps she had just adapted to it, but arrangements affected everyone differently. It turned Jack and Damian into raging nut jobs, although she couldn't have been completely certain they weren't screwed up to begin with.

What would it do to him? She wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't want to try and picture a different Zeo.

More frustrated than ever, Angel's eyes snapped open as she shook herself from her daze, and went sprinting down the hallway.

She had to find out. She had to know if he would be okay...

...

For a girl who had survived being washed into the pacific ocean, and taken on the entire team of China's representatives, you'd think she'd be able to keep a calm composure in the face of danger.

But in contradiction, Angel paced up and down the sleek flooring, hands crossed behind her back. Even she couldn't have told you why her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Was she that desperate not to lose a friend? After all, she'd spent most of her life slinking in the shadows. Could it be that she cared about him more than that?

Just as her face flushed red from the thought, her eyes widened over hearing a soft click emerging from the room behind her. She spun around to see Zeo stagger out of the door way, one hand up to his head groggily.

Angel hesitated on what to do, uncertain if she should freak out on him for going through with the arrangement, or to wrap him in a iron grip hug. When in doubt, go with both right?

"Here I was worrying about where you disappeared to all day, only too find out you were being an idiot getting your brain sponged!" Angel half scolded, although her words pretty much summed up exactly how she was feeling.

Before she could wrap her delicate arms around his neck, he backed away, seeming disoriented. "Go away." Zeo snapped, glaring at her coldly. The normal glow to his cerulean eyes had faded, another casualty caused by this horrible place.

"You don't have to act like that." Angel murmured, trying to get a gauge on Zeo's emotions. How much had he changed?

"And you don't have to stalk my every day life." He growled, face darkening.

Angel shook with anger, unable to contain herself. "I WAITED around just to make sure YOU were OKAY! Maybe I CARE about you!"

Zeo shrugged with indifference, walking past her. "Too bad I don't feel the same. Do me a favor and bug off."

Angel's lip trembled, silenced by his words that cut through her. How could she had been stupid enough to say something like that? As the two parted ways, she couldn't stop warm tears from flooding down her cheeks.

Nothing would ever be alright.

...

And now several hours later, Angel couldn't cease the war in her head over who was at blame. Had she been too persistent, too over-bearing?

Or did Zeo just no longer feel any emotion towards her, friend's or otherwise?

Angel's thoughts clawed away at her, causing a larger turmoil then the storm outside the window.

As a flash of lightning conquered the night sky, she caught a glimpse of a reflection besides her, almost causing her to fall over.

"Zeo?" She murmured in confusion, looking down to hide her tear stained face. Was he back to yell at her?

"I'm sorry about earlier... I don't know what happened..." Zeo choked, a genuine sadness to his voice.

Angel's head snapped back up to stare into his eyes, a short silence forming between them. Finally she mumbled softly, "It was my fault, I should have given you space."

"No way!" Zeo disagreed, shaking his auburn hair adamantly. "I'm happy you were there for me! Usually I'd be the one waiting for a friend of mine."

Angel nodded, knowing that he was probably referring to Toby. But the reason she stayed behind was far beyond that of a friendship. And before she knew it, her shoulder's were beginning to heave once more.

Normally she was never quite this emotional, but he had a habit of bringing out a more vulnerable side in her.

"I care about you Zeo." Angel declared flatly. She just wanted him to laugh, scream, run away and get it over with. Maybe her heart could finally be at ease if she knew the truth to his feelings. Or maybe she'd be crushed forever. But the pain of not knowing was far too great for her to bare.

"I care about you too!" Zeo smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist playfully.

For a moment her pulse stopped, and then she grinned from ear to ear, not minding if she looked like a moron. "Well..." For once she didn't have a response, and not a fiber of her being cared.

He could take over the reigns for a while.

"Well... how about we solidify it?" Zeo beamed, pulling her in closer as their soft lips embraced in a kiss.

Not bad for a start.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and once again I hope you all enjoyed! Being able to make this story for such a great friend has left me nostalgic, back to the days where I wasn't sure how to space a paragraph and the word declared is the only word I used to describe people talking X3 _

_We've all learned and grown so much since we've started as writers, I know we''ll keep striving to put forth unparalleled stories. That goes out to all the other fanfiction writers on this sight as well, let's keep doing our best!~lily_

**Further Reading:**

**(1)** Angel became a representative for star breaker by beating Zeo in a match to prove her worth to Dr. Ziggurat. She has the opportunity to join several other teams but turned those offers down before-hand.

**(2)** Angel's past is shrouded in mystery, dealing with divorced parents at a young age. It is known that at the age of 10 she traveled to America. She shares a deep connection with Zeo's sister Shantel, as her sworn "protector".

**(3)** Although it's true the two did meet as children, there encounters have never been quite conventional. Angelique made her debut in the Good Ol' days, battling against Zeo's sister Shantel at a tournament. In an ominous fashion, Angel lost within seconds and didn't seem to mind to the slightest. While Angel's feelings were unclear, Shantel couldn't help but notice how spell bound her brother was. Could it have been fate..?

_Check out more of moon's work under her full pen name, moonstone wings! She's such a talented authoress~_


End file.
